


On Her Knees

by tangerinestars



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Feels, Smut, orgasms for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinestars/pseuds/tangerinestars
Summary: They're back at their hotel in France, after their victory over England.





	On Her Knees

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me it's three am.

On Her Knees

Postgame adrenaline is like very few other things in this world. It’s pulsed through your body, extending through your fingertips, and radiating to the ends of your hair.

That moment where the whistle blows for a third time, and the game is called, and you and the love of your life are going to the World Cup final together. Again.

Things are a little different now, though. Well, a lot different.

So many of their friends are watching from home this year, cuddled up into couches, snuggled with their families, texting cheers and videos of congratulations, ready to be read and shared in the locker room.

But also, win or lose, it’s different this time. The dreams Tobin carries are no longer just for herself or her teammates, but they’re deeply connected to another person, bold green eyes and blinding smile. She’d gone from wanting victory as a sign of excellence, to also wanting a win, and a really big one for someone who needed it.

She’d spent the months wrapping her girlfriend up in her arms more than ever before, nose buried in wild curly hair, kissing down warm skin, wiping away tears, or grabbing the umpteenth box of Kleenex and joining right in.

There were days where they just stayed in bed, a tangle of arms and legs wrapped in sweatshirts and blankets. Tobin would shuffle her way over to make coffee, and come back with two cups and messed up hair. Sometimes it would be the only smile she could get out of Christen, the promise of caffeine.

They’d read, and Tobin would turn on Sports Center, and Christen would watch on occasion, sometimes putting her book down and playing with Tobin’s hair, head resting in her lap. She’d trace smooth curves of her face, her eyebrows, sometimes so desperately happy that she got to love this person in every way that she could find.

They’d danced for years, one pining after the other, on a seemingly endless circling of each other, which lasted until Tobin stood still. And Christen had stopped, and they stared for a bit, wondering if this would really be it.

And she took her hand, and she didn’t even remember who reached out first.

*

They had been ushered to their hotel that night after their victory over England, freshly showered, stars in their eyes. They’d all been hugged nearly a thousand times, everyone’s moms and dads and brothers and spouses and best friends swarming the group in droves.

Cindy Heath had wrapped Christen in her arms, and whispered how proud she was. Tobin had to look away.

She chatted with the countless others, the families who had become her own over the years, and then she felt a warm hand slide into hers, and they didn’t let go.

It was nearing midnight, and everyone had begun to drift back to their suites, up from the conference room which had held the celebrations of over a hundred people. It was the best part, really. Walking in to a room full of people who knew to the closest degree possible how much it meant to them, how hard it was, how much work and sweat and blood. These were the families who devoted their weekend mornings to games from the time they could barely run.

These were the people who watch brutal defeats at the hands of energetic six year olds; these were the people who brought capri-sun and oranges, and then gatorade and then there was high school, and long car rides, and here they were. On top of the world, and it didn’t get better than this. One more game ahead, with victory in sight.

And so they’d taken the stairs, burning off their final buzz, unzipping jackets amidst the June heat. It was the only time their fingers weren’t intertwined. Alyssa had said goodnight, her door two down from theirs, and Tobin swiped the key card. Christen turned on a lamp as they walked in, Tobin kicking off her slides, and removing her jacket, reaching out for Christen, pulling her closer, desperate for a little contact.

She paused, sliding their fingers together as their mouths connected again, so long after the last time, _hours_. They were used to it, working on a teammate relationship. Tobin called her dude, once, and she burst out laughing. They’d built a handshake, and spent every moment trying to learn how to be their old, before selves on the pitch. How did they look at each other six years ago when they hadn’t seen each other naked? How did Tobin not smile with her whole face lit up when Christen scored? Sometimes they laughed about how long it had taken them, and how they couldn’t really remember much of the before.

Tobin placed her things down, plugging in her phone and emptying out her pockets, as they discussed the match, finally enough hours away to process it. They’d defeated France, they’d defeated England, and somewhere deep inside, they knew that another World Cup trophy was in their grasp.

“And I looked over, and there you were,” Christen sunk to the carpeted floor, raising her hands to the sky. It was an act of thanks, the way Tobin was grateful to God for bringing her there to that moment, and it had become a thank you to Stacy, for Christen. Well, God and Stacy. It had been a good collaboration.

Tobin sauntered over, wrapping her arms around Christen’s head, cradling her and taking in a deep breath together. Touching her felt like home in ways she’d never experienced off the grass as an adult, and she could never, ever get enough.

“I mruv you,” Christen said, face pressed into Tobin’s stomach, overwhelmed by the scent of laundry and the peek of skin between her shirt and pants. She breathed it all in, feeling the gentle flex of muscle behind every movement Tobin made.

She felt Tobin chuckle, and pull away slightly, looking down at Christen who was beaming back up at her.

She gently brushed her girlfriend’s hair from her face, as Christen pressed her face against Tobin again, breathing in deeply. Tobin sighed with her, swaying for a moment, sliding her hands into Christen’s hair for real this time, running her fingertips over scalp, as she felt Christen turn, and the graze of warm breath over her skin.

She felt a small kiss at the exposed sliver at her waist, and then the gentlest swipe of a tongue, sending Christen’s eyes up to meet hers. Tobin smiled back, as Christen shifted back onto her heels, Cheshire Cat grin stretching across her features. Tobin felt strong hands slide up her legs, and around to her ass, as they reached up over her hips, and then settled down at the waistband of her pants, as Christen pulled herself up to kiss that skin again, inching the kisses down as the blue sweats went with them. They puddled in a pool on the ground.

Then came Tobin’s underwear, joining the other fabric as Chris continued to grin up, kissing all over the front of her body, gently. Tobin’s fingers intertwined themselves fully in her hair, not directing her girlfriend in any way, purely along for the ride. She felt pressure as Christen nudged her thighs apart slightly.

“You scored tonight, - shouldn’t I-?”

“Shhhhh.” She reached over and turned off the lamp, their room illuminated by the bright moon over Lyon.

Christen’s series of kisses extended until they stopped, pausing right over Tobin’s clit, as she looked back up at Tobin and kissed it gently. A tongue swiped out to taste the moisture that had collected there, before sliding back into Christen’s mouth, extending her smile even further. Somehow.

Moments later, Christen’s tongue resumed it’s work, lapping at Tobin, pausing only as two fingers slid into her mouth, getting them wet. It started with one, slowly circling Tobin’s opening, as Christen slowly dragged her tongue up Tobin’s clit, pumping it in and out, before popping it back into her mouth, sucking it off. Not long after, it was back, and joined by a second, sliding them up inside and curling them towards her, wiggling her head from side to side as the fingers pumped in and out, faster.

“Okay, I’m gonna fall, babe.” Christen groaned, as she withdrew the fingers, quickly licking them before using her hands to maneuver Tobin against the bed, and push her over. She slid the remnant clothes off of Tobin’s ankles, and turned her body, holding Tobin’s legs open to make way for her shoulders.

She crawled forward on the bed, and paused, pulling her on shirt off, alongside her sports bra, and pulled at Tobin’s, each of them landing in a pile of matching blue. They never knew whose clothes were whose anymore, and neither of them cared.

She straddled Tobin’s hips, happy to pause and take a moment to say hello. She pressed a gentle kiss to Tobin’s lips, and was met moments later with a tongue sweeping out, sliding into her mouth. Tobin’s fingers dragged up her neck and into her hair, intertwined in the silky strands, until another hand pulled Christen’s body closer to her, pushing at the waistband of the only pants still being worn.

Tobin tried to flip them and take advantage of the new expanse of warm skin at her fingertips, but she was met with protest, hands pinned above her head. Christen slid back down her girlfriend’s body, and nestled in between her thighs, a hand found it’s way back in Christen’s hair, another pinching a nipple as the person between her legs was very much occupied.

She slid one in again, shortly following a second, as Christen’s tongue joined in, sucking and licking, and flicking at Tobin until she began to feel her body clench around her fingers, increasing her speed and pressing them upwards, teeth bluntly grazing Tobin’s clit. Warm moans had turned into cries, legs twitching and convulsing as Tobin came, her whole body radiating in the aftershocks.

Christen kissed her way down, marveling at the body below her, it’s folds and the sheen which threatened to drip down to the bedspread.

She pressed back against Tobin’s thighs, and kissed the skin there, leaning her face against the soft skin fingers leisurely swirling as they both recovered. Gradually she made her way back up Tobin’s body, one kiss at a time. A navel, a nipple, a neck. She draped herself over Tobin’s form, relishing in her warmth.

Hands wandered, and she felt Tobin snap at the waistband again, “Why are you still fucking clothed?”

“Cause you haven’t taken them off me, yet.” She draped a knee over Tobin’s body.

“Ah, yeah, that little detail. You see, I was a little busy…” She wiggled an arm around Christen wrapping them both around her.

“Hmm?” Christen nuzzled into Tobin’s neck, eyes closed and enjoying the moment.

“Yeah, my incredibly hot girlfriend decided to try and kill me on her knees tonight.”

“Oh, that sounds absolutely terrible.”

“I barely survived, to be honest.” Tobin shifted Christen onto her back, eyes still closed, until she felt a kiss between her breasts, and they flew open.

“You should keep your eyes closed, see if you can guess where I’m going next.”

“I mean, I hope I have an idea.”

“You might be right, but I think I can surprise you.”

“Be my guest.” Tobin’s warm fingers began to slide Christen’s pants and underwear down her hips, and off her legs, as she threw them behind her, not caring the slightest where they would end up. Christen grinned, as she rested an arm above her head, looking at Tobin, wavy hair tousled and lust in her eyes.

“Okay but seriously close your eyes.” Christen squeezed them shut, giggles escaping her lips.

But she wasn’t laughing for long. Tobin had spent quite a lot of time between the legs of one Christen Press, and she’d been taking notes. She carefully pulled Christen’s legs together, holding them up, and nudging Chris to slide her hands behind her knees.

Tobin slid down, in awe of the beads of moisture gathering between Christen’s legs, without so much of a touch from Tobin yet. She reached up a thumb and swiped between the folds, pulling the moisture up and down with her fingertip, biting down the back of Christen’s thighs, before rubbing another two fingers up on either side of Christen’s clit, wiggling it back and forth slightly. A low moan escaped Christen’s lips, as Tobin noticed her hips wiggle, desperate for more.

Christen’s fingertips had paled in color slightly, gripping her knees and holding her legs up. Tobin’s thumb slid inside her again, resting just inside, adding pressure, and they both knew what was next. Tobin reached out and began to lick through Christen’s folds, lapping at the moisture gathered there.

“All of this just for me?” She asked, pausing to nip at Christen’s inner thigh again.

“O-only you, baby.” Christen’s voice shook as she vibrated with arousal, body dripping.

Tobin’s thumb swirled again, as it began to drift lower and lower, slipping down the smooth skin of Christen’s body before finding a new home, beginning to circle and stretch the tight opening. Breathy moans erupted from Christen, legs beginning to shake, as Tobin continued, tongue licking at wetness again. She slipped inside, met with a shaky “Oh _fuck.”_

Tobin sucked Christen’s bud into her mouth while her hand continued, and she helped Christen ease her quaking thighs down, as Tobin wrapped a free hand around Christen’s pelvis, holding her still. A few thrusts and the slow drag of her tongue over Christen’s clit sent her crying in ecstasy, gasping for air as hips bucked up, practically vibrating as she came.

Tobin’s hands both slid Christen’s thighs over her shoulder as she lapped at the aftermath, appreciating the blissed out smile crossing her girlfriend’s face. She kissed her once more, before sliding upwards, Christen cradling their faces together, noses bumping and lips barely connecting.

They didn’t need words very much anymore. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders, and shifted onto her back. Tobin found her place, ear over Christen’s heart, listening for each beat like it was the best kind of music.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me (or send anons if you don't wanna comment) on tumblr at tangerinestars.tumblr.com.  
> I'd act bashful, but I regret nothing ok.


End file.
